Le Retour De L'Enfant Deux Fois Maudit
by MoMoDESTE
Summary: Quand l'Ange du Destin arrive et de dit que tu est une partie des plusieurs fragment d'âmes d'un enfant Démon/Sorcière/Humain. Et que tu devras voyager dans plusieurs dimensions différentes pour fusionné avec et pour récupérer tes pouvoirs. Que compte tu faire? M'amuser un maximum. (Self-inert Cole and Phoebe's child)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Première Vague de Souvenirs **

Je dormais dans ma chambre lors d'une nuit du mois de mars. Je faisais des brides de rêves, je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître les visages des personnes, n'y a entendre certain mots. Mais je ressentais tous que qu'il ressentais dans mon rêve et au furent et ma mesure que le rêve continuait, j'arrivais plus a comprendre où j'étais et voir toute une vie sans pouvoir contrôler mon corps. Comme si j'étais en pilote automatique. J'interagissais avec eux comme ils le faisait avec lui/moi, sans savoir à quoi je/il ressemblait.

« L-Drago il est temps de tourner »

Dit-je dans une grotte lumière violette sur une espèce de sanctuaires alors que l'objet en question s'illuminait du lumière inquiétante.

« Coup spécial obscure : **Morsure Fulgurante de l'Empereur Dragon! **»Hurlai-je de colère contre mon plus puissant rival/ennemie/adversaire au sommet d'une arène à plusieurs centaine de mètre de hauteur. Alors que trois dragon orientale fonçait droit sur un Pégase d'une couleur bleu ciel.

« Arrête, arrête ça L-Drago, arrête tout de suite, c'est moi qui doit te contrôler pas le contraire. » dit-je en luttant contre cette possession par cette force obscure

« je te défend de me prendre ton pouvoir, ne prends pas possession de MOI! » cria-je à l'agonie en rejetant la formes qui resemble a un dragon de couleur violet avec des yeux rouges de rage et du faim de destruction insatiable.

« ARRÊTE AAAAAaaaaRRÊTTE ÇA! »

« Ce qui décide l'issue d'une bataille ce n'est jamais la force de la T... c'est l'esprit du B... et rien d'autre »dit son adversaire avec des cheveux roux et une écharpe « R... retrouve ton esprit de Bla... retrouve le maintenant » cria mon adversaire alors qu'une explosion de lumière frappait l'arrêt entre-eux-deux vainquant les dark dragons qui le possédait.

Je me retrouvais maintenant en Europe, après avoir ramener un de mes vieux adversaire de l'ultime bataille suite à la demande du type au bélier, qui est maintenant possédé par le pouvoir des ténèbres à mon rival.

« Battons nous Gingka. Est ce que tu est assez solide pour te mesure à mon Météo L-Drago? » lançais-je à mon rival pour une bataille après l'entraînement rigoureux.

« Ryuga es ce que tu utilise toujours le pouvoir obscure ? » Demanda Gingka en entendant son nom pour la première fois. « Le pouvoir obscure tu dit?» Répondît-je amusé par la question.

Je n'ai plus besoin d'une tel chose désormais! » disait-je sérieusement.

« Alors comment tu explique ça » cria le rouquin contrarié que son pouvoir étais volé.

« Mais c'est le pouvoir de L-Drago tout simplement » répondît-je avec jubilation.

« Il vole la force de son adversaire pour le transformer en sa propre force. Maintenant Météo L-Drago peux faire la même chose que le pouvoir obscure faisait tout seul » expliquai-je au rouquin médusé par ma réponse alors qu'un dragon orientale rouge avec une crinière de feu rugis derrière moi fasse à mon adversaire.

« En surmontant le force obscure je ne fais plus qu'un avec L-Drago pour le première fois. J'ai été capable de pousser la puissance de L-Drago pour atteindre le plus aux niveau possible » disait-je avec joie d'être devenue encore plus fort alors que mon dragon reversait son Pegasus. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de la maîtriser totalement, alors je lui avait donné un petit coup de pouce pour le pousser dans le bon sens. face à la finale qui l'attends contre face à ce gosse de à, sa dette était payée.

Après cela avoir je suis parti pour continuer mon entraînement à travers le monde, mais des agents étais à ma poursuite pour récolter des donnés sur les toupies à rotation inversées comme L-Drago pour l'académie HD. Je n'avait meme pas besoin d'utiliser mon lanceur pour les battre juste à la lancer avec la main et plus cas volée lors force de rotation pour augmenter celle de L-Drago et c'était fini. Après un type encapuchonné dans long manteau qui a résister à un infime parti de la puissance ma toupie, par rapport aux

minable a mes pied ce qui m'a légèrement intrigué peut être même me divertir un petit moment. Juste pour être ennuyer pour me dire que sa toupie n'étais pas fini et qu'il va falloir attendre pour l'affronter je le suivie donc jusqu'à l'académie HD où il m'ont fait passer des tests ridicules et même me faire affronter un minable qui m'en voulais et à Gingka pour être coupable de Quelque chose sans importance à mon avis et il n'avait même pas les aptitudes d'un vrai bleydeure. Jusqu'à ce que le Docteur Ziggurat qui est le directeur de l'académie HD et le manageur de l'équipe Star Breaker arrive pour me dire avait des rêves de fous et qu'il voulais récupérer des donnés

sur moi et L-Drago ainsi que gravity destroyer de ce gamin Julian pour améliorer son système de perfectionnement. Je refusais car sa n'avait aucun rapport avec moi, jusqu'à qu'il me dise qu'il était en collaboration avec la Nébuleuse Noire et qu'il voulais récupérer des donnés sur moi et L-Drago ainsi que gravity destroyer pour améliorer son système de perfectionnement.

Ce qui me fit grandir une haine alors que je lançais L-Drago ce qui entraîne une explosion dans le cartier général alors que je me téléportais avec les pouvoirs que j'ai acquis de la fusion avec la puissance du cosmos que ce fragment d'étoile détient depuis bien longtemps.

Mais cela n'allait pas les arrêter car ils continuaient à me suivre jusqu'à que re-croise de nouveaux Gingka et son idiot de coéquipiers aux pull vert (Masamune) qui selon lui je chercher les problèmes avec son ami (Zéo)que j'avais vaincu sans trop d'effort. Qui on commencé à ce battre pour je ne sais qu'elle raison sur la victoire du bleydeure américain , je décidait donc de partir sans oublié de dire à Gingka à propos du perfectionnement de se méfier de l'équipe Américaine.

J'ai décider d'affronter le clown pour les faire regretter de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. En regardant la cabine privée où était Ziggurat depuis le stadium tout en l'explicitant à Gingka pour règlé mes compte avec un fantôme de mon passé

« Dans le fond tu n'es rien de moins qu'un oiseau de basse cours et parce-que t'a jeté un peu de grain tu te crois fort et tu imagine que tu peux égalé l'Empereur Dragon c'est à mourir de rire »narguais-je en en affrontent Jack de l'équipe américaine

Envole suprême de l'Empereur DRAGON »finit-je en le vainquant avec mon coup special jusqu'à en détruire le stadium pour ajouter de l'insulte à son art.

« Gingka ! Il est hors de question que tu perde face à ces soi-disant bladeure j'espère que tu ma compris! »dit-je partant tout en donnant une éraflure à Ziggurat en lui promettant qu'ont vas réglés nos comptes.

En voyant une ville volé au-dessus de la mers garce à l'énergie spirale que Ziggurat a créé j'avais bien l'intention de détruire se qu'ils a créé

« Hmph, alors Docteur Ziggurat c'est ça le résultat de tes recherches scientifique... Pathétique. »dit-je en ferment les yeux avec dédain pour éviter de voir un spectacle aussi affligeant.

« Tu viens d'une longue lignée d'humains totalement perdue,

des gens qui devient vite obsédé par le pouvoir des toupies,

des gens qui laisses le mal les dépasser et se perdre dans leurs avidités.

Mais je compte bien régler cette affaire tout de suite.» en sortant mon lanceur et en attachant L-Drago « Met les en pièces en même temps que nôtres horribles passé. HYPER VITESSE » hurlai-je alors que mes yeux brillaient d'un rouge menaçant. Tant que le spectre de mon dragon se matérialisait et fonçait sur la cité d'Hadès ce qui endommagea le Noyau Spirale.

Maintenant que la cité d'Hadès à atterrit sur l'eau je suis aller pour aider Gingka à absorbé l'énergie spirale pour l'envoyer vers le ciel puisque la toupie tempo a été créé avec les donnés de L-Drago et Pégasus.

Quand c'est deux dernières sont réunit elles peuvent devenir invincibles.

J'avais fini mes intérêt en mettant fin aux magouille de Docteur Ziggurat.

J'ai décidé donc de reprendre mon entraînement jusqu'à que j'arrive sur une île avec un volcan où les villageois essayèrent de m'interdire l'entré de leurs lieu sacré. Où le Dieu Dragon qui veille sur l'île et qui les protèges des être maléfiques.

« Le Dieu Dragon hein? Intéressant. »

Disais-je en souriant

« J'ai bien l'intention d'aller vérifier s'il se trouve vraiment sur cette montagne. »Répondais-je et il me provoquas en me demandant si c'est un défit. Ce que je répond sans hésiter « Parce que vous avez en fasse de vous un vrais DRAGON » alors qu'une Colonne de feu commence à apparaître et à prendre la forme d'un dragon qui leurs fonce dessus, alors que je continuais mon chemin jusqu'au sommet du volcan.

Quand une lumière et descendue du ciel en pleine nuit et fonce droit vers moi et qu'elle explose avant de prendre la forme d'un dragon de lumière et que ma toupie commença a changé pour devenir L-Drago Destructor.

J'ai me suis entraîné encore plus dur pour maîtriser mon nouveau dragon,

L'anneau d'énergie en caoutchouc est devenue un métal alors que la roue de fusion est devenu du caoutchouc et que l'axe de rotation et la pointe de performance en se sont soudé,en rajoute une pointe de performance de survie ainsi qu'un changement de mode.

Rendant mon L-Drago encore plus puissant.

Et l'entraînement reprenne jusqu'à l'arrivé de Kyoya et son taureau de compagnie me parlant de fragment d'étoile comme quoi maintenant qu'il a un nouveau jouet, on est de force égale ?

Et bien il c'est trompé, il a quand même perdue bien qu'il m'es légèrement surpris par avoir une toupie de type contre-attaque et maintenant c'étais aux tours de Gingka d'arrivé avec ses petits camarades.

Je lui demande s'il lui aussi il veut une défaite, seulement pour le dire qu'il ne voulait pas se battre et que lui et le morveux aux lunette me dise que la lumière qui m'a frappé étais un fragment d'étoile bien que je m'en doutais grace à l'histoire de L-Drago et pegasus du village de koma. Mais je refusais de croire aux reste.

Un Dieu de la Destruction appelé Némésis, franchement sa ne m'étonnais pas que Gingka croit à un tel conte de fée tout droit sortie d'un gamin qui porte encore des couches.

« Et même si toute cet histoire étais vraie tu peux le dire ce que sa avoir avec moi ? »Mais au moment de sa réponse je n'écoutais déjà plus, pas besoin d'écouter un chose qu'on vient de nous dire i minutes.

Mais je provoquais Gingka une bataille en acceptant les terne que s'il arriverait à me battre que je les aiderais.

Malheureusement pour eux j'ai Gagné aussi contre Gingka et son cosmic Pegasus, mais Gingka m'a beaucoup déçu il pensait pouvoir me battre alors qu'il ne connaît même pas encore le pouvoir de sa toupie. J'ai donc décidé d'utiliser la pointe de performance de survie de L-Drago contre Pegasus comme cobaye pour voir le résultat, et les attentes ont réussit alors que Gingka me montre son les force et les faiblesses de sa toupie sans stratégie, une fois que j'ai tous vus de Pegasus même jusqu'à sentir son nouveau pouvoir, un qu'il n'avait pas la dernier fois que l'on sait affronté.

J'ai décidé dans finir

« Tu ne devrais pas uniquement compté sur son pouvoir » disais-je au rouquin « Envol suprême de l'empereur dragon »

La puissance de l'attaque étais tellement puissance que la lave du volcan c'est envolé dans les airs effrayant le villageois croyant à une malédictions de leurs dragon avant de retomber dans le volcan et se calmer.

Gingka et Pegasus vaincu par

Moi et L-Drago nous avions pris notre revanche que l'ont attendais.

J'éclatai de rire en me moquant de Gingka qui voulais que je lui prête ma force en lui disant qu'il me fallais en compensation parce que il n'en avait pas tu tout le pouvoir de me demander quoi que ce soit.

Alors que je m'éloignais d'eux le gamin aux lunettes m'oblige alors à l'affronter, bien que je lui disait qu'il n'avait aucune chance et devrait déjà être aux lit pour l'énerver et voir si il avait le cran de m'affronter et je n'ai pas été déçue

mais sa toupie, Mercury Anubius, est mise en échec plusieurs fois d'affilé par mon L-Drago Destructor. Quand une aurae bleu commença à entouré ce gamin Yuki si j'avait bien entendu et sa toupie à commencé a changé aussi, pas trop juste les couleurs ont changées avec un plus grand pouvoir. Et c'est là je l'ai senti le pouvoir similaire qui a changé L-Drago pendant qu'il répliquait c'est ce qui m'a convaincu qu'ils disait la vérité.

Même ça à commencé à devenir intéressant et j'avais décidé de devenir un peu plus sérieux avec un peu plus de puissance, mais il a été battu en une attaque mettant fin à mon amusement mais avec un nouvelle objectif pour devenir plus puissant.

« Viens avec nous Ryuga ! » Dit le rouquin avec espoir.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule ! » Répliquais -je

En mettant fin à leurs espérances

« Un nouveau fragment d'étoile. Hein ? et le Soleil Noire ? Génial. Si je comprend bien pour avoir une chance monter encore plus haut, j'ai tous intérêt à prendre le contrôle de tous cela de mes propres mains »

En fermant le poing pour leur montrer ma détermination de réussir mon objectif.

Et je m'éloignais en riant rien qu'à la pensé de tout ce pouvoir que j'allais avoirs en écartant les bras alors que le vent filés vers moi soulevant mont manteau sur les épaules tel une cape.

Et je continue mon périple à la recherche des autres bladeurs légendaires. Qui me conduit au village désertique de Mohenjo selon une rumeur le Roi Hindus posséderai la puissance d'une étoile tombe du ciel, mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur après l'avoir 'à

« Affronte moi Ryuga ! » dit une petite silhouette encapuchonné que je découvrit être plus tard l'animale de compagnie de Gingka. Kenta bien que je ne l'a pas reconnu et que je n'avons pas à de temps à perdre pour des bêtises. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir il me disait qu'il étais lui aussi un bladeure légendaire et que si il gagnait je devrait écouter sa demande. Bien que sceptique a se propos de la vérité de c'est propos je l'ait battue quand même et reparti sans un regard en arrière. Mais il continuais à me suivre partout où j'allais

pour que j'aie aidé Gingka pour empêche la résurrection de Némésis. Même en empruntant les chemins les plus difficile pour le semé il n'abandonna. Même avec le tigre ou la faim et jusqu'à l'effrayé avec L-Drago pour le dissuadé.

Mais quand il s'effondrait dans le désert en me suivant, j'ignore pourquoi je décidai de l'attendre sous un arbre. Peut être pour voir se qu'il fera quand il se réveillera et si il aura toujours le courage et la détermination de continué a me suivre.

Quand la pluie arriva, ce qui le réveilla.

Il commença à regarder partout autour de lui pour voir où j'étais quand je l'entendait se dire qu'il m'avait trouver. Je me détourna et reprend la route en entendant ses pas derrière moi. À la tombé de la nuit où je mangeait des poissons juste devant lui pour entre son ventre crie famine. Par je ne sais quel pensé je lui en jette un. Alors qu'il le remerciait pour sa en étant heureux de mangé je pris la parole.

« Quand tu auras finis tu ficheras le camp!» ordonnais-je en le ramenant à la réalité « et n'essais plus jamais de me suivre, c'est clair?» continuai-je

Il y commença a pleuré comme quoi il était faible, qu'il n'était pas un bladeur légendaire et il n'aura pas à faire ceci si il était alors que moi j'en avais la force.

« Je t'en supplie Ryuga!» suppliât-il en me regardant les larmes aux yeux.

Mais ça ne m'intéressait pas, ça n'allait pas avec mes plan et je n'avais rien avoir l'a dedans. « Je vais te le demandais jusqu'à ce que tu dise oui, je te suivrai ou que tu aille, je ferais tous pour que tu accepte!»

Je me renfrognais devant à se discourt aussi pitoyable en lui demandant « Je peut savoir pourquoi tu es as se point déterminé » vraiment curieux et irrité par son obsession d'aidait les autres.

« Par ce que c'est la seul chose que je puisse faire pour l'instant, c'est le soutient que je peux lors apporté et j'y consacre toute ma force et ma volonté. » Me répondait-il. Les yeux brillant de déterminations.

Eh bien,c'est se qu'ont vas voire alors que L-Drago apparaissait derrière moi pour l'effrayer comme avec le tigre et pourtant il refusa de fuir disant qu'il beaucoup plus faible qu'un tigre, mais que sa ne change rien qu'il ne fuira pas. En voyant la détermination dans son regard.

« Dans ce qu'a provoque moi petit, à tous moment de la journée et en tout lieu!» Dis-je en le choquant « Qu'ont soient en train de mangés ou de dormir, ont vas voir si peux tu réellement m'oblige à te prendre au sérieux.» Je terminais avec un sourire narquois en le défiant de le faire

Et le voyage continuas avec le gamin comme compagnon de voyage.

Dés moment où l'ont s'affrontaient et perfectionnaient nos techniques. Où que l'ont participaient à des tournois que ce soit à la tour de Babel pour y trouvé Tsubasa ou l'île de Toupac où un autre bladeur légendaire avec une toupie rotation normal/inversée (king) et le dernier bladeur légendaire est apparus

(Chris) que j'allais avoir son pouvoir pour être interrompu par le mioche et un gars déguisé en chat.

Et jusqu'au moment où je sentie le plus grand pouvoir de toute la vie appellant L-Drago. Tout ça pour être empêché par le gamin pour me dire que c'était risqué et que je pouvais pas me permettre de nouveau de devenir le patin de némésis comme avec L-Drago la première fois.

Il osait croire que j'allai faire la même erreur deux fois, j'avais déjà pris possession de la force obscur qui contrôlais L-Drago, ça allait être la même chose avec némésis.

Alors que je continuais, il me dit qu'il voulait m'affronter bien que je n'avait pas le choix vue que je lui est dit qu'il pouvait m'affronter n'importe quand.

Le premier combat c'est finis en une explosion , j'allais repartir il voulu recommencer et cette fois il résistât.

« Tu peux toujours continué à essayer de me convaincre, mais je ne pourrais pas te prendre au sérieux pas une seul seconde. Alors abandonne maintenant! » disais-je en le convainquant d'arrêté. Bien qu'il c'est légèrement améliorer grâce voyage qu'il a fait avec moi. Mais ce n'étais toujours pas suffisant pour me vaincre. A mon étonnement, il a réussi en utilisant son nouveau coup spécial et à faire utiliserez mien.

« Ça a assez durée !

**Envole suprême de l'empereur dragon !** »

Bien que je l'ai battu avec mon Coup Spécial il a réussi à me faire le prendre au sérieux pendant un instant et a faire se que seul Gingka a réussi à faire une seule fois, fissuré L-Drago. Ne lui donnant pas de réponse à sa demande et en continuant mon chemin jusqu'au temple où la source de se pouvoir qui m'a appelais jusqu'ici.

Malgré sa défaite, le vert m'avait couru après jusqu'à ce temple. Je n'avais pas prêté attention aux différents bladeurs réunis devant celui-ci, les envoyant tous valser en un seul coup. Les murs du bâtiment connurent le même sort, eux non plus ne pouvaient pas me stopper dans ma quête de pouvoir.

J'avait abattu un dernier mur, derrière duquel je m'était retrouvé face à ce qui semblait être un rassemblement de bladeurs de seconde zone. Je ne leur prêta pas plus attentions qu'au murs détruits précédemment, comme hypnotisé par cette toupie qui tournait inlassablement au milieu du stadium.

Toupie qui irradiait de puissance brute.

C'était elle qui m'avait appelé. Mais mon attention fut détournée par une voix qui m'interpella. Je me tourna vers le perturbateur, prêt à le remettre à sa place, mais je resta sans voix…

« Doji !? Nan. Espèce de ... »

Comment était-ce possible. Après tout ce temps pourquoi maintenant.

Cet homme se servant de moi pour ces plans, pour ma puissance, pour

L-Drago. C'est pour ça que j'étais à la quête de toujours plus de pouvoirs.

Car en devenant le plus puissant plus personnes ne se serviras de moi pour être leur pion.

Je fut prit d'une rage folle. Et les provocation que me lança Doji ne faisaient qu'augmenter ma colère. Il ne me croyais pas capable de vaincre cette pseudo toupie dieu de la destruction !? Et bien il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir !

Sourd aux protestations des autres bladeurs légendaires, j'avait propulsé ma toupie et avait commencé à bombarder mon adversaire d'attaques. Son initiative fut rapidement suivie par trois autres bladeurs, qui se jetèrent eux aussi à cœur perdu dans la bataille.

Il fut question de barrière de Zeus. Sur le moment, j'avait été prêt à aider les autres à compléter le sceau, mais Doji avait fait des siennes. Les provocations de cet enfoiré avaient eu raison de mon peu de patience et de sang-froid.

Je m'était donc précipité seul sur Némésis, essayant de le battre une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Némésis avait absorbé ma puissance, et avait complété son ultime évolution pour devenir Diablo Némésis.

Suite à ça, le temple s'était écroulé, j'avait été séparé du gamin, et j'était retrouvé seul, proliférant des paroles de mort a destination à cet pourriture.

Puis j'avait une fois de plus suivit la puissance du dieu de la destruction pour les retrouver. Persuadé que je trouverait Doji et Rago pour les faire payer

Je m'était présenté sur cette île prêt à en découdre. Avait défié Némésis une fois de plus, en essayant de ne pas prêter oreilles aux paroles insultantes et empoisonnées de cet enfoiré.

J'avait mené ce combat alors que Doji le ramenait plus bas que terre. J'avait bientôt compris que je ne faisait pas le poids.

« Non je ne...

Perdrais pas ! » je dis après mettre relevé. Une lueur orange de ma puissance commença à me recouvrir.

Je continue en disant

« Même si mon adversaire est un DIEU.

Je vaincrai tous ceux qui osent se mette en travers de mon chemin. »

« JE SUIS RYUGA!

C'EST MOI QUI RÈGNE SUR LE MONDE!

JE SUIS L'EMPEREUR DRAGON LUI-MÊME! »

Dans un dernier crie de rage et que L-Drago reprenait de la vitesse et à laisser échapper des étincelles en répondant à ma puissance. Je fonce droit vers le stadium, en même temps que ma toupie en utilisant mon coup spécial ultime

« ATTAQUE ULTIME : **EMPEREUR DRAGON EXTERMINATION!** »

Je lança un dernier coup spécial dévastateur alors que L-Drago recouvert de feu fonça sur Némésis.

L'impact de l'attaque provoqua une explosion si puissante que le souffle de cette dernier envoya Doji dans le vide sans fond qui entourait le stadium…

Malheureusement Némésis s'en tira,

Maintenant épuisé après le plus dur combat de toute ma vie, je n'entendit pas les autres bladeurs arriver dans la salle. Et de toute façon, ma fin était proche… Le dieu de la destruction lança ensuite son coup spécial.

« C'est bien tu à résister longtemps au Dieu némésis » répondit Rago satisfait avec ce duel amusant, tant dit que sa toupie repoussait L-Drago. « Voilà ta récompense. Prend ça!

ATTAQUE SPÉCIAL : **ARMAGEDDON**!»

Alors que la toupie ce préparait en se chargeant d'éclaire de lumière et d'une aura de ténèbres violette et une explosion suivit.

Je ne chercha même pas à résister, je n'en avait de toute façon plus la force ; et j'avait accompli ce pourquoi j'était venu…

Je fut happé par une intense lumière blanche, la douleur irradia de mon corps, puis plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : L'EXPLICATION

Quand je me réveillant tout d'un coup en sueur et essoufflé, je regarde l'heure pour voir qu'il était 4h53 du matin en me disant de ne plus regarder des manga avant de dormir. Alors que j'allais me rendormir j'entends un rugissement dans ma chambre qui viens d'une partie de mon armoire vide où j'y range des affaires. En me dirigeant vers l'armoire tout entend toujours les rugissements je l'ouvre lentement pour voir ma toupie L-Drago destructor que j'avais acheté en 4ème. Ma toupie étais entouré d'une Barrière de lumière rouge comme dans l'animé.

« Je dois être en plein trip. » je dit à voie haute sans le vouloir. Parce que n'était tous simplement pas possible se genre de chose.

« Détrompe toi jeune homme!» dit une voix féminine me suprêmement derrière moi.

« Qui es tu? » dis-je à la silhouette alors que je me retournai pour lui faire fasse.

Mais je ne voyais rien il faisait noir dans ma chambre, c'était une mauvaise idée de ne pas avoir allumé la lumière.

« Si ce n'ait que ça. Alors pas de problème!» répondit elle comme si elle avez lues mes pensé en claquant des doigts.

Alors que des boules de lumière commence à apparaître au tour du lustre dans ma chambre et je voyais maintenant qui ce tenais devant moi, j'ai du me frotter les yeux pour être sur que je ne rêvais toujours pas. Devant moi se tenais Denise Dowse l'actrice qui joue l'un des Anges du Destin dans la série Charmed.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » lui dis-je vraiment confus

Les Anges du Destin sont les protecteurs immortels et les garants de toutes les destinées qui maintiennent, Le Grand Dessein en s'assurant que personne ne le modifie de manière anormale. Ils sont représentés comme des êtres magiques éthérés et gracieux du plus haut rang. Ils sont, par nature, neutres, car la destinée ne peut modifier les conceptions du bien et du mal. Dans la hiérarchie des Dieux et Demi-Dieux, ils sont plus élevés que l'Ange de la Mort, Les Fondateurs, Les Nettoyeurs, Le Tribunal et Les Avatars.

« Pour répare une erreur qu'on fait le bien et le mal » répondit elle mystérieusement.

« Une erreur ? Quel erreur et qu'est ce que sa à avoir avec moi » je demanda vraiment confus. Une erreur que le bien et le mal ont fait, ils en ont fait des tas pour des chose aussi ridicule l'une que l'autre.

« Te diviser » dit-elle encore plus vague.

« Me diviser en quoi » répondît-je encore plus confus. Me diviser ?! De quoi ou de qui ?! Je vais bien. J'ai 20 ans, toujours en vie, de la famille, des amis, je passe mon permit.

A lors je pige pas, bon pas encore de copine, mais ça va venir. Donc pas de quoi m'inquiéter.

« Retourne toi et tu verra » me conseillât elle de faire alors que je me retournai pour faire face à L-Drago toujours envelope de cette lumière brillante quand un éclaire de lumière venant d'elle ma frappa comme un petit choc et électrique et c'est la que je l'aie entendue cet voix

« Nous redeviendront uns » dis la voix suivi d'un puissant rugissement.

Je me reculais choquer par ça et me retournais vers elle en point la toupie pour lui dire. « c'était quoi ça?» je dis légèrement effrayer par se qui vient de se passer

« Tu a bien fais un rêve cette nuit ? Tu as ressentit tout ce que Ryuga a ressenti dans sa vie pas vrai. » Me dit elle avant que même que je puisse lui répondre

« C'est par se que au tout début vous n'étiez qu'une seule et même personne! »

« Mais comment ? » je demandais toujours sous le choque de cette révélation. Il y avait de quoi. Me dire que je n'étais pas entier de puis le debout.

« Vois tu la série Charmed que tu regarde est réelle dans d'autres plan. Vois tu t'a réalité est le centre des autres. Elle les relies ensembles comme un cœur avec les veines.» Alors j'étais perdu quel est le rapport avec beyblademétal fight et Charmed. « Et alors quel étais le rapport entre Charmed et moi alors tu me dit que je suis la moitié de Ryuga et lui la mienne. » je dit en l'interrompant en commençant à devenir impatient.

« Pas tout à fait.

Vois tu quand le fils de phoebe » commença t'elle « Elle n'a eu que des filles » Je replica en l'interrompait de nouveau. Énerver par tous ce bla bla. « Pas tu ta fait à un moment Phoebe a eu un fils avec Cole. » me répondit elle toujours sereine pas gêné que je l'interrompre

Je levait les yeux au ciel commençent à devenir encore plus ennuyer qu'avant. « Et alors il mort ... tout ça n'a ni queue ni tête. » je dis jusqu'à que sa clique dans ma tête quel soit l'a en face de moi et me disant que je suis diviser, pour réparé une erreur que le mal et le bien on fait.

Les souvenir de mon autre moitié concernant la vie de Ryuga et de l'enfant de Phoebe et Cole.

« J... Je.. je suis cet enfant ? Pas vrai ? »

Je lui demande avec peur et incertitude.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux avec plein de gentillesse, de compassion et un peu pitié je vois « Oui tu es cet enfant le Bien et le Mal on voulu vous récupère pour votre pouvoir alors que ton âme se battait pour aller à l'après vie, mais ils ont tellement forcés lors de ta mort pour te prendre que tom âme ce déchira en plusieurs fragments avant que nous puissions faire quoi ce soit. Uns de tes côtés démon en Ryuga pour sa soif de pouvoir, son ambition de devenir le meilleur.

Ils nous a fallu attendre 20 ans pour te réparer les dégâts. »

« Mais pourquoi me chercher, pourquoi attendre au temps de temps? Je ne suis rien de spécial, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. » replicas-je la dernière partie avec amertume. Et je suis juste moi un jeune de maintenant 21 ans a la recherche d'un boulot et à rentré dans le monde des adultes.

« Encore une fois c'est faux tu est un miracle fait d'un amour interdit,un être qui ne devrais pas exister pour le bien tout autant que pour le mal et pour temps. Tu est là devant moi, bien vivant. Toi et tes autres autres toi avez un grand destin qui vous attends.» Me dit elle avec un sourire.

« Et quand à tes pouvoirs. Tu à déjà

l'empathie et la prémonition de ta mère et quand tu auras fusionné avec Ryuga tu récupérera une parité de tes pouvoirs démoniaque ainsi que ceux de Némésis. » Continue à t'elle.

« Récupéré mes pouvoirs et ceux de Némésis et fusionné avec Ryuga ?

Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Et pour quoi attendre 20 pour faire tout ça ? »

« Car vois tu quand tu a été conçu »

Je grimaça rien qu'au début de cette phrase. « Ton père Cole avait été possédé par la Source de Tout le Mal en absorbant ces pouvoir avec l'aide du Néant. Et une partie du Néant était toujours en toi quand tu es encore entier. C'est ce qui a donné naissant au pouvoir obscure de Lighting L-Drago et de Némésis. D'où leurs vient la capacité à volé les pouvoirs des autres comme le Néant et personne n'en sera le maître. A part toi ce sont tes pouvoirs. Et pour cela du doit fusionné avec Ryuga pour les récupérés. » Finit elle avec son explication.

« Mais je ne peux pas il y a ma mère et ma sœur hein ? Je peux pas partir pour aller je ne c'est où. Et pour même je ferais cela?» En lui répondant avec ferveurs. Même si sa me tente de le faire je ne peux pas les quitte il en est hors de question.

« Ce que tu veux! Et régler quelque problème de les mondes où tu iras, tout dépend du monde » Me répondit elle

« Qu'es ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? que la série et les manga ne terminent pas comme je les connais. » Répliquai-je

« Exactement comme tu le sais ils y existe une quantité infini de mondes parallèles en fonction des choix que l'ont prends. Ce sont ces décisions qui crées les mondes parallèles. Pour Kenta, Gingka et les bladeurs légendaire. Ils n'ont réussi à vaincre Némésis. Car

quand Ryuga donnas le fragment d'étoile à Kenta, ils n'ont pus utiliser la Barrier de Zeus. »

« Mais c'était pareil dans l'animé et Gingka la vaincu en recevant le pouvoir de tout les autres bladeurs comme némésis. Alors qu'es ce qui a changé ?!Hein ? »

« Le fragment a sa volonté propre et même si le fragment a permis à Sagitarrio d'évoluer, ils n'étaient pas compatibles puisque tu vois c'est le fragment qui a choisi Ryuga et non Kenta.» M'expliqua t'elle.

« Et pour les Sœurs Halliwell » je demandais du avec la gorge sèche par toutes ses révélation à n'en plus finir.

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ça, je te le dirais le moment venu » elle me dit

Là je me met en colère tout en gardant la voix basse pour éviter de réveiller ma famille encore endormie « Non mais tu est sérieuse là. Tu me demande d'abandonnais ma vie, ma famille pour des gens que je ne connais que grâce à un spectacle, tu refuse de me dire pourquoi ils sont en danger et tu veux je m'occupe de plusieurs monde à moi tous seul? » Lui répondis-Je incrédule.

« Tu refuse d'accepter qu'ils sont ta famille comme avec celle que tu vis maintenant. Quant à pourquoi je ne te dit pas maintenant. C'est parce que tu n'es pas complet pour les sauver il faut que tu te réformons avec les parties manquantes et que tu sauve d'abord le monde de némésis. Et pour ta prochaine question... » Me répondit elle « qui a dit que tu serais tous seul ? »

« Mais c'est toi qui a dit... »

Je poussa un soupire pour montré à quel point je suis déjà fatigué, j'ai pas trop le choix en dirais. Mais c'est la bonne chose à faire. Tch... mais je qu'es ce que je raconte. Je m'ennuyer, ce monde m'ennuyer à en mourir. Je voulais de l'action, du combats et même un peu de danger. Pas que je l'admettrait de toute façon. Et pour cet ami je m'en occuperais plus tard.

« D'accord je vais le faire. Seulement pour la promesse qu'a fait Ryuga à Kenta et pour vaincre némésis. Mais je veux prendre mon portable et que je puisse la rechercher avec mon pouvoir magique tout restant connecter avec le réseau de mon monde ainsi que mes écouteurs et qu'ils sont incassable. Ont est d'accord ? » Elle acquiesça et souris en me regardant avec approbation pour le choix que j'ai fait.

« Mais et pour ma famille ici, ils vont dirent quoi si je suis absent trop longtemps sans donné de nouvelle où quoique ce soit. »

« Ne t'inquiète, le temps passe différemment entre les dimensions. Dans ce monde le temps s'écoule plus lentement que n'importe le quels des autres mondes.» M'expliqua t'elle « Tu es prêts ? » me demandât elle

J'ai hochet la tête pour lui dire que je suis prêt. « Que dois-je faire » lui demandant que cela va se déroulé

« Cela vas se passer exactement de la même manière que pour dans le manga Dragon Ball GT avec les deux C17. Tu devra pour cela prendre ton L-Drago et libère le pouvoir de ta toupie pour ouvrir une passage qui te ferait fusionné avec ton autre toi qui lui aussi l'ouvrira avec ses pouvoir démoniaque. » Me dit elle « Cela semble simple mais comment on fait ? Et à quel moment je dois choisir pour fusionné avec lui ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça moi. » Je lui demandas.

« Tu dois te concentré et faire le vide en toi et chercher sur ce que tu veux ce qui te tien à cœur car t'es pouvoir sont le fruit de tes emotions comme dirai ton oncle Léo. Et pour le moment serait à toi de choisir, au moins juste avant que Ryuga donne son fragment à Kenta. » Me disait elle avec un souri alors quel roulais les yeux face à sa non pas s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« En attendant donne mon ton portable et tes écouteurs que je les modifie pour que tu puisse m'appeler et faire ce que tu m'a demandé.

Je me rapproche de ma table de nuit où sont mes écouteurs et mon iPhone X et le lui donne en attendant quel est fini avec, je réfléchis à un plan pendant que je me mettrai mes habits. Il faudrait que j'arrive un juste au moment où Ryuga se relève pour donner le fragment à Kenta, recouper mes pouvoir de némésis.

Et après on verrat dès que némésis serait scellé. Quand je vois l'Ange ou ces main brillèrent d'une lumière d'or qui enveloppe mon iPhone et mes écouteur avant de les absorbés une que c'est terminé elle se tourne vers moi et me les tents. « Tiens c'est fini. Maintenant, une dernière chose pour trouver ton prochain fragment d'âme. Tu le se sauras quand tu t'endormiras, car ton ton âme envoie à travers tes rêves et prémonition les souvenirs de tes autres toi. Tu a compris? » Je hochais la tête et range mon portable et mes écouteurs dans mes poche. Au moins je n'auras à galèrerez pour les trouvais.

Je lève un sourcil surpris et dit

« Ça va comme tu veux ? » pas trop sur de savoir quoi dire bah à moi !

« Super ne t'en fait pas pour moi !

Allez vas sauvé le monde » me répond t-il le pousse en l'aire avec un sourire.

« Bon allons y. » je dis en me retournant vers l'ange. Alors que je me rapprochais de mon armoire pour prendre L-Drago je me retourne à demi une dernière fois pour regarder la chambre et tendant la main, vers ma toupie au moment où je la prends. Je l'Ange du Destin dire « Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, inquiète tout pour toi plus tôt. Cela va être dur de faire ton devoir.

Bonne Chance Zakary.»

Alors que je prends L-Drago, tout s'efface autour de moi. Et le retrouve dans la grotte de magma où Ryuga c'était entraîner avec météo L-Drago. Quand soudain une explosion de magma apparaît devant moi et commence à prendre forme. Puis j'entend un puissant rugissement, « L-Drago » où je vois L-Drago fonce vers moi et s'enroule autour de moi pendant que je lui caressait sa crinière.

« Aller il est temps de partir à l'aventure partenaire ! » tant dit que mon dragon rugissait en accord avec mon désir.

Maintenant ma toupie en mains, je sentait tout se pouvoir qui se manifestât

comme une colonne de lumières bleu qui s'échappa de mon corps tout droit vers le ciel, faisant apparaître la constellation du dragon.

Je retourne vers l'ange et hoche la tête se qu'elle est aussi fait en retour. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule pour nous Etinceler à distance tout droit dehors.

Alors que je me concentre pour trouver la puissance de ma toupie, tout en pensant au moment juste avant que Ryuga ne se relève pour donner son fragment à Kenta pour affronter nemesis, je la pointe vers le ciel qui laisse échapper un faisceau de lumière droit vers les nuages. Qui commence ouvrir un portail où les nuages se sont regroupés tel un siphon.

Je commence à être entouré d'une aura de la lumière des étoiles, comme si une force m'attire vers le portail. Je commence a l'éviter au-dessus du sol, jusqu'à commencé à volé et prenant encore de la vitesse pour arriver tout droit vers le portail.


End file.
